creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Zavvaku City
thumb|350px Also known as ZC for short, Zavvaku City was the first city ever built on the planet Angion, homeworld of the Zavvaku. They were destined to also become the ruling government on the planet, although not before several thousands of years of contending with ten other nations—Sanny, Shoeng, Macus, Djibon, Porti, Phran, Grevingvi, Kipei, and Orontorez. Their anthem is called "Press That Money", and remained their anthem through their civilization and into their interstellar era. The demonym for its citizens is ZCitizens. Economic status ZC is the major economic source on the entire planet of Angion, followed by Sanny, Macus, Phran, Grevingvi, and Kipei. Since most of the cities on the planet are economic, the world makes great amounts of currency to fund their interstellar efforts. However, ZC itself makes half of the planet's funds, and so should it ever fall the Zavvaku's efforts would take a huge, possibly fatal hit. Leader The leader of ZC changes from time to time; either the current leader can step down from office either on their own or by force, or they can simply die in office. During the time that a new leader is being sought out, the Zavvaku peoples will start up a new financial rally. This consists of voting cards to fill out—each citizen gets one card by default, but can pay money to obtain more tickets and thereby make their votes more influential. Although for years this led to some level of corruption by way of the richest families controlling who is voted into office, the Zavvaku's joining with the Bryders and the Wygonakans under the Great Trade Organization banner put a stop to all of this, and now the playing field is rather level. The current leader is Emperor Auber, a descendant of the first Zavvaku chieftain. Areas History ZC has a long, drawn-out history, having existed for well over a jaw-dropping 67,400 years. The city was founded in 2,558,738,000 by the original Zavvaku tribe, and was originally known as Zavvaku Village. The founder of the town, Auber, was the tribe's current chieftain and was the first known Zavvaku to consider the concept of a city. Initially, the village received its simple name due to the fact that other indigenous sapient races existed around the globe, while the Zavvaku wished to preserve the knowledge of who built the city to their descendants. In celebration of their new village, the ZV peoples began to adopt new fashions, differentiating them from their hut-bound brethren. The very idea of a true community led to numerous tribe to flock to the location, and within only 40 years or so, Zavvaku Village had become Zavvaku Town, and by the end of a century was officially dubbed Zavvaku City. By 2,558,738,300, only 200 years later the city had really proven its worth and the inhabitants had already reached a stage that allowed them to invent self-powered land vehicles -- in this case, the Zavvaku had invented the PR Speedster. Initially a hand-cranked device, it would soon evolve to run in a manner analogous to a motor vehicle. Within another century, in 2,558,738,400, mall mentality had been developed within the Zavvaku civilian mind, leading to the creation of large, one-stop shop locales known as Towers of Expenditure. They would become a cornerstone of their peoples' civilization. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Content Category:Locations Category:Cities